


Celebration

by Juzosuke-Ishimondo (Aster_Nightingale)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28360461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aster_Nightingale/pseuds/Juzosuke-Ishimondo
Summary: I forgot to post this on here. It was for moo-moo28 on tumblr. They liked it, and I'm very glad. Hope they're the same person on here because it's gifted to them here, too.
Relationships: Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	Celebration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moo-moo28](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=moo-moo28).



Touko Fukawa never celebrated Christmas. She wrote about Christmas before. Every romance writer has written at least one story about a woman going out and finding someone other than her boyfriend/husband in a small town to find the real meaning of the season. That was normal. Still, for her Christmas was just another day where all three of her parents ignored the fact that she existed, she talked alone in her room to Kaneko while she worked, or, worst case scenario, she woke up somewhere in the middle of a town she didn’t recognize near a corpse of a man she thought was handsome. 

This was all before she met a certain someone, Komaru Naegi. Komaru, like her brother, was painfully average, but Komaru...liked her. She honestly wasn’t sure how to feel about it at first, so she tried to push Komaru away. There was no way the other girl could like Touko. Touko was an annoying, smelly, gloomy waste of space that should have never been born. There was no way someone kind, cute, caring, and forgiving like Komaru could like her, but she did. Komaru liked her. Komaru liked Syo, too. It was almost too much for both of them, but Komaru had a way of making those soft beautiful feelings understandable for them. 

Still, like most girls other than Touko, she celebrated Christmas, and she wanted Touko to come to her house and celebrate with them. She looked at the draft of her next book. She sacrificed two nights of sleep so she would be able to go, but she was afraid. What if her parents didn’t like her? What would she say if they asked about her parents? What if they called the police because Syo came out? There was a million ‘what ifs’ going through her head, but before she could dwell on them more, her phone chirped. She checked it. It was Komaru. 

Komaru: Hey, lovely! Merry Christmas! I can’t wait to see u. Hope to see u soon! <3 

Touko: I’ll be over soon, Omaru. 

Komaru: (●♡∀♡)

She smiled and looked over at her gift for the other. It took some convincing, and she had to swallow her pride, but Hifumi delivered the goods in exchange for her helping out on the romance section of his original manga. It was the latest release of his sister’s manga, one of Komaru’s favorites, signed by her and not yet released to the public and a beginner’s art set that Hifumi recommended for getting into making manga. She got up and got dressed. As out of character it seemed for her, she wanted to be positive for Komaru today...at least a little bit. 

She held the gift close as she walked to the Naegi family home. It wasn’t a long walk, but it was enough time for her to think about how Komaru might react to her gift. She was a bit worried the other would be insulted at the somewhat childish art set, but Komaru admitted to always running out of allowance to buy art supplies and that her parents weren’t really good at picking out sets that would work for what she wanted to do, so she hoped that it would be good enough. If it wasn’t she’d rip Hifumi to shreds. 

When she got there, Komaru greeted her by immediately wrapping her arms around the writer’s neck and pulling her close. 

“Touko! You came!” 

“O-of course I did! I already said I would, stupid Omaru…” 

Komaru giggled, let go of her, and kissed her cheek causing the writer to turn dark red instantly. “I’m still really happy that you came. I was afraid you’d change your mind.” 

That wasn’t surprising. She did have a history of simply just not going to social events, but this was different. This was meeting her girlfriend’s parents and spending a holiday with her. That was different from the popular girl inviting her to her Christmas party because she felt obligated to invite all the girls in her class. This meant something. 

“Well, you shouldn’t underestimate me like that. I wouldn’t do that to you...maybe to your brother though.” 

Komaru gave her a little shove and led her inside. The home was cozy with the smell of kfc coming from the kitchen along with cookies that were probably for dessert. 

Komaru’s mother smiled brightly at the sight of her. “Oh, you must be Touko! Komaru told me so much about you.” 

She looked away at nothing. She was still nervous. “W-well, o-only good things, I-I hope.” 

Mrs. Naegi chuckled and smiled warmly at her. She wasn’t very remarkable. She was rather pretty, but still rather average. Though, much like her average children, there was a certain light to her that made everything seem just a little better than it was. Still, her smile nearly broke Touko’s heart. That one smile held more motherly love than anything she ever felt in her entire life, and it hurt a bit, but she swallowed that down that little realization like the bitter pill it was. 

Mr. Naegi wasn’t much different. If she had to describe him, it would be as a painfully average guy. There was nothing remarkable about him, but he was so much nicer to her than her own father that she had to consider him less average than he was solely because he actually cared about his children. 

After meeting them, Komaru dragged her into her room. 

“So... what do you think of them?” 

She paused wondering if she should say it. “Th-they’re both painfully average just like you and your brother.” 

Komaru sighed fondly. “That isn’t very nice, you know, but I guess you’re right...”

“A-average isn’t the worst thing to be.” 

“I know, I know. I just don’t like hearing it all the time from you or Byakuya.” 

She grimaced. She was glad she wasn’t in love with Byakuya anymore, but it was awkward around him considering that he was dating Makoto. 

“I-I’m sorry. I don’t mean anything by it, you know.” 

She smiles. “I know, Touko.” 

They talked more in private before they went out to greet Makoto and Byakuya. It was then that they all gathered at the table to eat. She and Byakuya both sat and stared lovingly at their partners while they ate...or while Touko ate and Byakuya ignored what was on his plate. 

When it was over, Makoto and Byakuya went to Makoto’s room, and they went back to Komaru’s room. 

“Hey, so-” 

Komaru stopped her. “Before you say anything, could you close your eyes for a second. I have something for you.” 

She frowned, but she did as Komaru asked. She felt the gift she had been taken out of her hands, put on the desk, and replaced with a small box. 

“Okay, you can open your eyes and your gift now.” 

She opened it up and gasped. It was a small steel ring. 

“I-I’m not saying we get engaged...I-it’s a promise ring!” 

Komaru grabbed Touko’s hands and slipped the ring on her finger. 

“I-I don’t want to scare you off, but I-I really want to be your wife someday, and this i-is my promise to you and Syo, Touko, b-because I really love you...both of you!” 

She was stunned. She didn’t know what to say, so she didn’t say anything. She wrapped her arms around the other and held her close. It was just too much for the love starved writer to handle, but she held the other girl like her life depended on it. 

Komaru blinked in surprise at first, but she soon understood and held the writer, too. “I take it you like it?” She didn’t even really need to ask as she felt tears run down her back. 

“I-I love it!” She managed through tears. The two simply held each other for a long, long moment. After a while, Touko was able to pull away. “Y-you know I-I’m never going to leave you after this, right? Y-you’re going to be stuck with me, now.” 

“I know, and I love it. I can’t wait to be with you forever!” 

The writer blushed and looked toward the gift she had. She picked it up and held it out. “I-I didn’t get you a gift like you got me, but I-I hope you like it.” 

Komaru smiled and opened it. After a moment, the writer felt her girlfriend’s arms around her neck again. 

“Touko! I love it! Thank you so much!” 

“G-geez, g-get a grip, Omaru.” 

She giggled. “This is perfect! I never had an art set like this, and this! I’m so excited! I’ve been waiting for this all month!” 

Touko smiled as the other girl talked both about the manga she was reading and the manga she one day wanted to write. Touko had never celebrated Christmas before, but if there was one thing worth celebrating to her, it was the beautiful girl next to her.


End file.
